Songs for Sterek
by theyoungerstilinski
Summary: Songs I thought would really fit for the couple Stiles, and Derek. Not only those two, but most of the characters from the show too.


The Best Day: Taylor Swift

POV:Stiles

I was sitting in my room as tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop staring at the picture of me, my mom and my dad. the picture was when I was 5 and it was the fall time. As the memory slowly crept into my mind, and I start to cry even harder. _I_ _remembered_ _how happy my mom looked_, _her light carefree laugh_. _I would run around_ _the pumpkin patches_ _and made mom_ _and dad ride thehay ride with_ _me_. I yelped as I heard a knock on my window. In a very hoarse voice I crocked out "go away!" I didn't have to worry about my dad coming in, because all he normal does is work. Well he is the sheriff so what should I expect? The tall dark figure that was at the window opened it and quietly walked in. Without even having to look up, I knew it was Derek Hale. Just to see him though I looked up, and worry was written all over his beautiful face. Taking half a step towards me, he softly whispered "what's wrong Stiles?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk, so I jumped up from my bed and tried to push him out the vary window he arrived in mere seconds ago. With all the progress I was making, I could have been pushing on the wall beside us for all that mattered. Giving up I answered "nothing, now go away!" I didn't really want him to leave, I just didn't want him to see me like this. Slowly and very gently he hugged me into his chest, and that's when it happened. I broke down sobbing right in front of him. He bent down and picked me up bridle style, and walked to the bed. He sat down and put me in his lap as I cried. He tried to make me feel better by kissing my forehead and in a soft cracking voice Derek whispered "please tell me what's wrong Stiles!" I could head the fear, worry, and hurt in that small sentence. Hearing all those emotions, I gave in and got up to show him the picture. Climbing back into his lap, I slowly and softly told him the story that centered around the picture. As I finished telling him that story, another memory with my mom slowly crept into my mind. I just sat in his lap as I watched the memory play out in my mind. _Me and Scott were both about 13, and we would like to get into huge arguments over which superhero or stylewas better. After our little fights I would come home in tears. Mom would just come around from the kitchen with keys in hand, and give me a huge tight bear hug. _As the memory kept playing through my head, more tears rolled down my check, which Derek would wipe away. _After letting me breath from the hug, she would put me in the car, and we would drive to the next town over toget ice cream, and either a game or plaid shirt. We would talk for hours about everything, but nothing at the same time. When she would finally bring me home, I could never stop smiling, and Ialways forgot what me and Scott were fighting about._ I started to shake from the quiet, almost silent tears. Derek didn't force it out of me, but he held me close and let me ruin his favorite black shirt with my salty tears. I remembered how I had an old home video from when I was 3. I tried to squirm out of his lap, but he wouldn't allow it. "Please let me up, I have a video I want to show you." Derek nodded, and let go, as I climbed off the bed and got a box from under it. I blew the dust off of it, and put it in the TV. I could hardly breath as my mom was on my TV laughing, and smiling. I slowly crawled back into Derek's lap to watch. She was dressed up as a princess, and I was a pirate trying to steal her gold. We ended up in the kitchen, and in the distance you could hear the 7 dwarves in the background. We were eating the gold shaped and colored cookies that she made earlier. I broke down at the end of the video when she whispered "I love you Stiles Stilinski." I just sobbed till my eye ran red and sore, and could cry no more. After they did that, I fell asleep in Derek's warm embrace.


End file.
